


Conjugal Visits

by Kuronekochan



Series: The Gift [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Sex, Beardless Dumbledore, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Boypussy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mpreg, Oral Sex, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Albus Dumbledore, Prison, Smut, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Vaginal Sex, mentions of past Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuronekochan/pseuds/Kuronekochan
Summary: Albus stops by to see his husband for a conjugal visit.
Relationships: Aberforth Dumbledore/Nagini, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: The Gift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633429
Comments: 38
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've taken a peek at any of my other works then you probably know that I quite enjoy a bit of smut haha. Therefore, as a Valentine's Day gift (and as a way for me to practice my smut writing), I've decided to share this as part of my Irrevocably Universe. For you brave souls that are reading this, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you **haven't read the previous work** in the series there are two things to note: 
> 
> 1) Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle are both male bearers, typically referred to as those with the gift, these two men (as well as Severus and Sirius), were born with the ability to give birth as they're intersex (have both male and female genitalia), hence the intersex tag. 
> 
> 2) Aberforth Dumbledore is actually the child of Albus and Gellert in this AU (Albus wanted to distance him and his son from Gellert after all his crimes so they have kept the Dumbledore name instead of taking Grindelwald).

“Well, well...what an unexpected visit. I do believe you’re a wee bit early, wife.”

“Grindelwald—”

“No need to be so formal, dearheart.”

“—cease all correspondence with Tom Riddle.”

“You haven’t seen me in nearly a month and yet you’re so cold.”

“Don’t play coy. I saw the owl. I know it came from here.”

“Is it a crime to exchange letters? Regardless, you act as though I don’t write to my own son.”

“It’s the summer holidays. Mr. Riddle must have neglected to inform you that he and his wife are staying at Hogwarts for the upcoming school year,” says Albus, the man continuing to stare down his nose at the seated figure of Gellert Grindelwald. Despite being imprisoned for nearly three decades, Gellert’s blue-eyed gaze twinkles nearly as much as Albus’ does. It is equal parts charming as it is infuriating.

The smile, curling across that handsome face of his, is even moreso. “Well, you would have found out sooner or later, regardless. Although, I’m glad it was sooner or I wouldn’t have received this delightful little visit, now would I?”

A small frown overtakes Albus’ lips as he steps closer, his long periwinkle robes brushing against the stones as the distance between the two men shortens by quick degrees. When Albus finally stops, he’s standing a hair’s breadth away from Gellert, close enough for their robes to brush. “Gellert.” A blond eyebrow arches because there are only two instances in which Albus uses his given name, and in this case, it means that he wants something. “You know I...appreciate that you keep in contact with Aberforth. That was one of the allowances made when I facilitated your capture here, instead of at Azkaban.”

"It's a wonder who paid the ultimate price: You, me, or our children?" Albus face hardens a bit but he remains stoic at the line of questioning, refusing to let those familiar words deter him. Gellert's lips quirk in something akin to a grimace before he turns back to the conversation at hand. “I suppose if any of my estranged followers were to discover that I’d somehow managed to sneak out unauthorized correspondences…”

“Exactly," says Albus, and he almost has to force himself to continue because Gellert's earlier questioning, as always, is like a poisonous barb, digging into him and if left untreated, would yet again cause him to question everything he's done in his life. Or, just everything that had lead up to Ariana's death. "The state of the wizarding world is precarious enough without adding fuel to the fire.”

“And why are you so sure that Tom’s agenda would align with my own?”

“You’re writing to him. I knew he was dangerous before, but now…”

“I write to Aberforth as well.” At Albus’ silence, Gellert sighs. “Are you still upset about the goats?”

“This isn’t about the bloody _goats._ I don’t trust Tom Riddle, not as far as I can throw him.”

“Why, because he’s ambitious? He’s a talented wizard with a vision, and drive enough to see it come to fruition. Or is your lack of trust because he reminds you of someone? They say the memory can grow fuzzy with age but a Pensieve should take care of that. If you look back, to all those years ago, you’ll realize that when you see Tom Riddle, you see me. But if you look a bit deeper, you’ll actually see yourself.”

Albus’ face crumbles a bit before he steels himself, voice cool and biting as he replies. “His status has nothing to do with this.”

“It has everything to do with this, but that’s not what I’m talking bout, and you know it.” Albus falls silent, gaze lowered as he stares blankly into Gellert’s lap. His eyes only refocus once the movement of Gellert’s hand catches his gaze, the elegant fingers that had once commanded the elder wand reaching up to gently pull at the ends of Albus’ hair. “I remember the first time I saw you. Your hair was like spun copper, and even more dazzling than your eyes as it gleamed under the sun.”

“There’s about as much grey as red now.”

“Hm, true. But I don’t mind since I’m the one who gave you your first greys.” 

Albus doesn’t get a chance to respond as Gellert’s fingers wrap in the strands of his hair, finding purchase so that he can pull Albus down far enough for their lips to press together. The kiss is soft, yet Gellert’s lips and tongue stroke a heat in Albus as they draw sighs of pleasure from him. When Gellert draws back from the kiss, Albus finds himself kneeling across his husband’s lap, chest rising and falling—panting, really. His own hands had risen of their own accord to twine in the golden locks of Gellert’s own hair.

Albus lets out a laugh.

“What is it?” asks Gellert, his hands gently rubbing across Albus back and shoulders, warm hands cupping his neck and his cheeks, brushing through his hair again, as he stares up into Albus’ eyes.

“You gave me quite a laugh, you know. About my hair.”

“It’s true.”

Albus’ lips twist into a wry smile as his fingers continue to stroke at Gellert’s golden locks. “I suppose. Although I find it a bit ironic, or fitting perhaps, that while I should be the one going grey you’ve yet managed to keep every single strand of that golden hair of yours.”

“The wicked don’t age.” Albus falls silent, his hands dropping down to his sides before, abruptly, he moves to stand up. Gellert’s roaming hands tighten, his larger hands managing to keep Albus closer. “Don’t go.”

“...then perhaps next time you shall think before saying such things in jest.”

“Yes, of course, dearheart.” Gellert grins up at Albus before the two are kissing again, and this time when they draw back for breath it’s not until Gellert has Albus pressed beneath him, his periwinkle robes hiked up to his waist and the long strands of his hair all askew.

“He’s not like me.”

“What?” asks Albus dazedly. Usually, at this point in the visit, there isn’t much talking going on. Plus, Albus has practically trained his ears to filter out most of the conversation after this point as sweetly whispered endearments are much too bittersweet for him.

“Tom Riddle. He’s a Half-blood raised by Muggles. He actually raised quite a few interesting points…”

“I don’t want to talk about Riddle any longer, not now.”

“Yes, I suppose you have to deal with him nine months out of the year so it’s only fitting that you should allow me to occupy the other three.”

With that, the couple fall silent, leaving all manner of disagreement in the wind as their bodies come together in a way that had felt akin to destiny once upon a time, when they’d finally had tied the knot after that fated day of their first meeting. Like most of Albus’ visits, their lovemaking usually starts out as such. Soft kisses and heated gazes, murmured words against his skin as Gellert parts Albus’ robes so that his lips can try the impossible task of kissing every freckle upon his skin. They aren’t very visible as Albus’ traditional upbringing had kept him muchly out of the sun, but Gellert enjoys the task nonetheless.

Gellert’s mouth moves lower, and lower still, until Albus is gasping in pleasure as his husband finally finds that secret place behind his bollocks. Gellert wraps a hand around Albus’ cock, causing the other wizard to shudder in pleasure as he strokes the heated flesh twice before carefully moving it out of the way. Every time he’s like this, back arched and legs spread with his hole wet and twitching in eagerness, Albus can't help but to feel utterly wanton.

If the wolfish grin on Gellert’s face is anything to go by, the other man knows exactly how Albus feels. “What’s this? It hasn’t even been as long as usual yet you’re _aching_ for it, aren’t you.” 

“I am _not_ ,” Albus gasps out, thighs quivering now as Gellert wastes no time in pressing his lips to that secret place, licking and sucking and practically lapping up his juices as though he hasn’t eaten in days.

That thought alone has Albus groaning in pleasure, his fingers once again twining through Gellert’s golden locks as his hips begin to grind back and forth in a sensual movement, desperate for more of that sinful touch.

“Please, _please_ , I’m so close.” Gellert just hums against Albus’ folds, and the vibration goes straight to Albus’ clitoris. It’s enough to have Albus’ eyes rolling into the back of his head, his half-moon spectacles sliding off of his nose as he begins to thrash around. “Oh, _oh_.” Albus’ limbs grow taunt, and his thighs that had been quivering about Gellert’s ears turn into iron bands are he tightens them around his husband’s head.

Certainly, it’s a bit uncomfortable for Gellert but it’s absolutely worth all of the gasps and cries leaving Albus, so the blond rides out the wave, his mouth wrapping around the sweet nub before sucking ferociously on the sensitive bundle of nerves. It’s not until Gellert manages to slip a finger inside of Albus’ opening that the redhead finally tumbles over the edge. His cries of pleasure echo around the room as a rush of fluid splatters across the trim beard of Gellert's chin. The iron grip around Gellert’s head turns lax, and when Gellert draws up to view his handy work, it’s to see a flushed and quivering mess.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” says Gellert, voice smug as he smacks his lips. His chin is still wet from Albus’ release but he doesn’t make a move to wipe at the moisture. “But you’re quite the greedy little thing, aren’t you?” 

Albus stares up at Gellert with a hooded gaze, the man swimming in post-orgasmic bliss and rendered momentarily speechless. Gellert does, however, manage to draw another shuddering gasp from him when those warm hands of his wrap around Albus’ weeping cock. When Albus reminds silent outside of his soft cries of pleasure, Gellert gives the man's cock a slow stroke, all the way up the shaft before his palm twists at the head. As if a switch has been hit, Albus’ body begins to quiver again.

“P-please. I need you. In me.” 

Hearing those words has Gellert groaning in pleasure, which causes the flush on Albus’ skin to deepen. That finger that had pushed Albus into orgasm once more finds it’s home between the soft, silken folds of Albus’ heat. Albus’ hips begin to move along the digit, his body jerking inelegantly as it tries to seek out both pleasures at once: of Gellert fingering him while his other hand continues to stroke Albus’ cock.

Once Gellert adds a second finger, Albus is an unintelligible mess. The hold on his cock isn’t tight enough to milk him to orgasm, and the two fingers in his cunt aren’t thick enough, _long enough_ , for what he needs. “Need you. In me, in me. Please.” Albus’ voice ends on a small keen as his body begins to thrash around again, tortured by dual sensations of pleasure.

Gellert lets out another hum, as though assessing the situation and indeed that is so, because the moment that Albus finds himself teetering on the edge, is the moment that Gellert removes his hands from Albus. Albus’ lets out a frustrated cry as his hips continue to move on nothing but air for the brief seconds it takes for his body to realize the futility of continuing it’s earlier motions. Albus lets out a little mournful wail at the loss, and when his eyes finally manage to flutter back open it’s to see Gellert hastening out of his prison robes.

Albus lowers a hand to wrap around his cock, stroking himself as he watches with hooded eyes as Gellert mirrors the motion on his own dick. When Gellert lowers himself to kneel between Albus’ spread legs, the redhead parts them wider, nearly feverish for the body in front of him. It’s not until the firm press of a cockhead against his wet folds that Albus seems to snap out of his lust-induced haze.

“Gellert, stop!” Gellert’s body is poised, taut like a bowstring as the order from Albus holds him still. Albus doesn’t speak again until the echo of his voice has died in the room. When he does, it’s barely above a whisper. “You know that I cannot.”

“You _can._ ”

Albus’ head shakes and, dear Merlin, there’s even tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. “N-no, I cannot. I can’t go through that again. Ariana...”

Gellert sighs. “Albus, you're not the only one who lost something that day. Ariana paid the price for my capture; this cannot change.”

“Yet, even so…”

“Dearheart, we’re practically in our middle years. Do you truly believe I’m going to get you with child? It’s utterly preposterous! Anyone who heard such a thing would surely laugh themselves into an early grave. And if you mention Aberforth yet again, that was well over fifteen years ago!” Albus frowns, and when his cheeks flush Gellert knows it’s with indignation instead of with pleasure. “Fine, just. Give me the lubricant. Let us not kill the rest of the mood.”

Albus' fingers move into his robe pocket to pull out the bottle of lubricant. Gellert accepts it silently before gesturing for Albus to turn over. “I’m not young anymore, you know,” Albus grouches out as he’s positioned on his hands and knees, with his robe being pushed to the side so that his pale bottom is bare.

“Young enough to catch a child but too old to enjoy it?”

Albus doesn’t respond to the sarcastic quip. Instead, he braces himself on his hands and knees as the fingers from earlier once more breach him, although this time it’s his arse instead of his cunt. Two fingers go in easily enough because, despite their separation, there’s a reason that Gellert always refers to these times as conjugal visits. The fingers, slick with lubricant, pump back and forth with unerring precision as they seek out Albus’ prostate. Suffice it to say, it’s not long before Albus is once again a moaning and quivering mess. 

“H-hurry.” Gellert lets out a grunt before adding a third finger. Albus’ back arches in pleasure as he desperately moves his hips back and forth to meet those digits. His cock is leaking onto the bedsheets, weeping for attention. “Use b-both hands.” Gellert wastes no time giving into his wife’s demands, but from Albus’ desperate cry it’s not exactly what he was looking for, as Gellert’s other hand moves to slip two fingers back inside of his sobbing pussy. “ _Oh._ Fuck, _fuck._ Merlin!”

Albus’ deafening wail at his second—or third, climax, if one counted his cock and pussy separately—is cut short as his arms give way, causing him to land face-first into the bedding. His hips are kept afloat despite his body's weakness thanks to the strength of the fingers inside of him that are still fucking into him, even while his overly sensitive body tries to shudder away from the motion. It’s useless, however. Albus doesn’t have the strength. In fact, he barely has the strength to breathe as his lungs fight with the sheets clogging his throat and nose.

“Quite the little minx, aren’t you?” Gellert says, voice smug as he finally withdraws his fingers from Albus’ twitching holes. Both of them are wet and nearly gaping, begging to be fucked. The body beneath him is covered in sweat, hair and robes plastered to flushed skin with the bedsheets wet from the evidence of Albus’ pleasure.

Gellert’s own cock is aching to be inside of Albus, so Gellert doesn’t bother to waste any more time for Albus to pull himself together because with all the years they’ve been doing this Gellert knows that’s a notion that rarely comes to pass. In fact, pleasure-infused as he is, the only thing that Gellert’s observed able to draw Albus from this state is the few times that Gellert tries to slide home into that wet cunt that was damn near like a siren song, calling to him.

But, as he’d done for nearly the last twenty years, Gellert ignores it. Instead, when his dick slides home it’s in the incredible tightness of Albus’ arse. “Fuck, but you’re tight,” groans Gellert, drawing his hips back before snapping them forward again. Albus moans pitifully, face still firmly planted into the bedsheets as his thighs tremble.

Gellert has to wrap his hands around Albus’ hips, because trembling as he is, there’s no way Albus is going to be able to keep his arse in the air. The sound of their lovemaking echoes around the room, flesh slapping flesh in concert with the grunts and moans of the pair as their bodies frantically move together. Halfway through, Albus seems to gain enough energy to untangle himself from the bedsheets as his arms once more support his upper body weight.

Gellert takes immediate advantage of the improved position, reached a hand forward to wrap around Albus’ neck, his fingers taking hold of the man's chin so that the sounds of their kisses are added to the age-old rhythm that their bodies dance to. When they were younger, Albus would have been well on his way to another orgasm by now, certainly blessed in that department considering he has the extra equipment. Yet, it’s been quite a few years since that development’s happened so Gellert isn’t at all surprised that he finds himself cumming alone.

“Yes, yes. In me. Cum in me,” moans Albus’ between the kisses, blue eyes feverish as he tightens his arse around Gellert’s spasming cock, his arse as eager as his cunt is for what is being pumped into his body.

“Merlin,” groans Gellert as his hips stutter, thighs pressed flushed to Albus until his twitching cock has been milked dry. “ _Fuck_.”

When Gellert pulls out, he collapses onto the bed next to Albus, arms reaching out to draw the other man against his side. Albus throws a leg over him, and it’s at this point that Gellert can feel the hardness pressing into him. When Gellert reaches down to wrap his hand around the shaft, Albus just sighs, body weak from pleasure.

“Mmm, that feels nice.”

Gellert begins to stroke, up and down, fingers finding all the weak spots that he’s spent what feels like a lifetime learning. Albus’ moans are soft in his ear, the redhead pressing eager kisses to his neck and the shell of his ear. As Albus nears closer to another orgasm the redhead unexpectedly bites down on Gellert’s shoulder. Two groans echo in the room as Gellert’s hand and thigh is splattered with Albus’ release.

Both men are left panting against each other, secure in the other’s arms before the two doze off into a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! I just wanted to clear up something in the story because I don't think it was explicit but I thought an Author's Note would be easier than adding in weird text that took me out of the scene. So, at the beginning of the fic when Albus mentions the correspondence he says this: “It’s the summer holidays. Mr. Riddle must have neglected to inform you that he and his wife are staying at Hogwarts for the upcoming school year."
> 
> So, Albus has only just discovered that Gellert and Tom have been writing because the first year that Tom taught at Hogwarts he lived in Hogsmead with the other Professors that commute to the school. Therefore, when the owl delivered the mail, if anyone were to take notice (including Albus himself), they would believe that it was mail meant for Aberforth as that is where the Dumbledores stay in the summertime. However, since Tom is staying at Hogwarts this year, when the post was delivered this time (and with it being summer, ergo Aberforth isn't at school), Albus quickly puts two and two together.
> 
> Also, depending on the reception I may add more to this work in the future, but for now I will leave it marked as complete.  
> Anyway, I hope that (or this explanation) wasn't totally confusing. And if you've gotten this far, thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue with this story, mostly to get a healthy amount of smut practice but also because I want to use this series to explore the vulnerable side of Dumbledore, as well as his relationship with Grendelwald and even that of his son. I'm not sure how many chapters this will have (I don't think it'll go into the double digits), but I plan to keep the template the same so even future chapters will still be almost entirely smut lol. Enjoy!

Gellert would have been more worried if Albus was throwing something other than a piece of paper at him. “What is this?” asks Gellert, the wizard leaning over to pick up the crumpled piece of parchment.

“I told you to stop writing Tom.”

“But if I had, then who would I thank for this unexpected visit of yours?” 

“ _Enough._ This is serious.”

“Hm?” hums Gellert, blue eyes reading over the parchment now that he’s pressed out the wrinkles. “Marvolo Slytherin, is it?”

“Don’t play dumb. You knew. I know you did.”

“Of course, as I’m the one who advised him through the process.” Albus just stares at him as Gellert tosses the parchment to the side. “You’re not actually surprised, are you? Besides, a name without proper holdings means nothing.”

“ _You—_ ”

“Yes. Really, don’t sound so outraged. Wouldn’t you rather I be the one advising him instead of any old upstart witch or wizard?”

Albus is so angry that he just stands there for a few moments, filled with unbridled emotion that has him rushing across the room to wrap his fingers in Gellert’s collar. “Do you really want another Dark Lord!?”

Gellert just makes a tutting noise before lifting his hands, his fingers wrapping around Albus’ as he lowers the other man’s hands down towards his sides. “You know I don’t. I wanted a better world, for you, for us. For our children, for all the children of the wizarding world. I did what I had to, for the greater good.”

“You can’t control him. If you think you can use him as your proxy, then you’re wrong.”

“I would never dream of such a thing. Besides, I already told you this summer, that as his name would suggest, Tom spent half his life in the Muggle world.”

“What, you think that will give him some grain of loyalty to still his wand from putting a Muggle into the ground?”

“Now Albus, that’s so very grim. In fact, Tom hasn’t done anything more than our own son has, and certainly, I don’t see you worried about Aberforth becoming the next Dark Lord.”

Gellert, who still holds Albus’ hands in his own, can feel the slender digits tremble. “Aberforth was confused, he, he didn’t know…”

“Shh, it’s alright. I’m not blaming you. I’m just trying to make you realize that you’re a bit blind when the person in question is a certain Half-blood.”

“...perhaps you’re right,” says Albus, voice a bit subdued as his gaze lowers downward.

Gellert makes another tutting sound. “None of that now,” he says, reaching up a hand to tilt Albus chin up before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “You have no reason to be guilt-ridden.” Albus gives a small nod, his earlier righteous indignation seemingly gone as Gellert leads him to the bed before drawing Albus down onto his lap. “I barely get to see you. Let us not waste this time, hm?”

Albus nods, still mute, still guilt-ridden as Gellert begins to press feather-light kiss along his mouth, and then his cheeks, his warm lips even pressing kisses to Albus’ eyelids. “That tinkles,” says Albus, words escaping in a small breath of air that’s just short of a laugh due to Gellert's stubble brushing against him.

“There you are,” says Gellert, leaning back as he gazes up at Albus.

Albus’ lips quirk before he’s cupping Gellert’s face, fingers brushing against Gellert’s trim beard before he leans down, lips pressing to Gellert’s as they share another kiss. Naturally, the kiss deepens, and soon their tongues are dancing together before Albus has to draw back for air. “I’m always here,” he says, voice breathless and full of want. “I’m always here, trapped with you.”

“Then perhaps they should have locked you up as well,” says Gellert before rolling Albus beneath him.

Albus stares up at him, legs spread and long hair flowing around his head like a copper halo. Like usual, Gellert finds his hands reaching up to the strands, his fingers playing with the mix of copper and snow as his gaze traces across each grey sprouting from Albus’ head. Albus squirms, before his hands are reaching upwards, long fingers making quick work of the minuscule buttons that encompasses Gellert's prison garb.

Gellert lets out a groan of pleasure as Albus' fingers reach their destination, the slender digits wrapping around Gellert's swelling appendage. It doesn't take long before Albus' expert strokes manage to bring Gellert to full hardness. “Come here. I want to taste you,” says Albus, using his hold on Gellert’s cock as an anchor that gives Gellert no other choice but to follow Albus' demands, not that he’d go against this particular one regardless.

Gellert is drawn from his thoughts by a wet tongue lapping at his cockhead. He groans again, head falling back and hips jutting forward as he straddles Albus’ chest. Albus hums in pleasure, tongue growing bolder as his kitten licks turn into full swipes, up and down his shaft as Albus mouths at him before the man blessedly takes Gellert within the soft wetness of his mouth. “Fuck,” says Gellert, hips thrusting forward again as his fingers wrap around the soft silken strands of Albus' hair. Gellert’s eyes are closed in pleasure, his hips moving languidly as he enjoys Albus’ mouth around him. Gellert doesn’t enjoy the position for very long, however, before the older man is pulling out, gaze trained down on Albus flushed and panting for breath.

“W-what?” asks Albus, confused as to why they’ve stopped.

“We’re not young anymore, as you always like to remind me,” says Gellert with a soft chuckle, his hands lowering from Albus’ hair to gentle massage at his wife’s neck. “This position can’t be comfortable for you.”

“It’s alright,” says Albus, mouth wet and gleaming from his own spit and some of Gellert’s precum. The sight is enough to have Gellert’s cock twitching in renewed interest.

“I want to taste you too,” says Gellert, voice rough with desire before he lays down on the bed next to Albus. Gellert’s hands reach out to the other man, drawing him on top before telling him to turn around. It doesn’t take long before Albus catches on, the man wrapping his hands and mouth back around Gellert’s cock before he’s gasping at the feel of Gellert’s fingers reaching for that hot, slick place behind his balls that’s _dripping_ for Gellert, hungry for whatever his husband has to give.

Gellert doesn’t waste any time, two fingers slipping inside of Albus’ cunt while the fingers of his other hand begin to stroke his wife’s lovely cock. Albus’ gasps around Gellert, the sound muffled as Gellert continues to move his hips up and down, fucking into Albus’ mouth. Albus’ gasps and moans of pleasure increase once Gellert’s mouth joins his hands, the blond wizard lapping at Albus’ bollocks before his tongue is teasing at the man’s clitoris. 

Albus makes a choking sound around Gellert’s length before he’s pulling back. “Oh Merlin, I’m going to cum,” he gasps out, legs trembling in that telltale sign of his although his hands continue to work at Gellert’s cock. “Oh please, _please._ ”

“That’s it. Cum for me.” Albus' head falls forward with a groan, and Gellert can feel the strands of his hair tickling at his thighs and at his cock and his balls before Albus’ twitching cock shoots out a spray of cum onto Gellert’s chest. Gellert continues to stroke the pulsating flesh, causing the redhead to gasps pitifully between Gellert’s legs as his cunt spasms, the walls tightening around Gellert’s fingers before the man’s hand is coated in Albus’ second release. Albus' cock feels terribly sensitive now, and it releases another spurt of semen before Albus has to shy away from the overstimulation.

Albus collapses next to Gellert, the wizard rolling over before his trembling fingers try to unbutton his own robes. “Ugh, you should have let me get out of these robes first.”

“You can just use a cleaning charm afterward.”

Albus glares up at him, which is pretty funny since the two wizards are still upside down from each other. “I can’t bring my wand in here, as you well know. It’s a bit embarrassing to go out there looking all…”

“Looking all what? Well fucked? What sort of husband would I be if I couldn’t even satisfy my own wife?”

Albus just grumbles something under his breath before his hands are touching Gellert’s cock again, still hard as the man hadn’t cum yet. “And what sort of wife am I if I can’t even satisfy my own husband?”

Gellert grins, rising up to his knees before he’s shuffling across the bed. He doesn’t stop until he’s leaning over Albus, head lowering to share a kiss while his fingers work on the buttons of Albus’ robe. Albus shivers in renewed excitement, and although his cock is still soft, his cunt is wet and needy. “Did you bring the lubricant?” asks Gellert, hands drawing Albus’ robe all the way open now as he bares his slender body to the room.

“I’m already ready,” Albus says in breathy desire. Gellert brows arch in surprise because it’s rare indeed for Albus to prepare himself beforehand. Yet, when Gellert’s fingers go to probe at Albus’ arsehole, it’s to find the puckered entrance lacking any sort of preparation. Gellert frowns. “No, not there,” says Albus, voice still breathy. He lowers a hand to wrap around Gellert's wrist, drawing his fingers up until he’s once more met with the wet heat of Albus’ cunt. “Here.”

Gellert blinks in surprise. “Albus, are you sure?” It’s been nearly two decades since Albus has let him slide home into the wet heat that is his cunt. Gellert isn’t the type of man to look a gift horse in the mouth but if Albus were to regret this decision then there’s no telling if and when Gellert would see his wife again.

“Aye, I’m sure,” says Albus, eyes hooded as he stares up into Gellert’s blue-eyed gaze. “Hurry. I need you.”

Well, a man would have to be dead to ignore that plea and Gellert is far from it. Quickly, he spits into his hand before giving his cock a few hurried strokes. Albus’ fingers are pulling at him, eager in their desire as he drags Gellert closer. Carefully, Gellert guides his cockhead to that area that is practically hot as a furnace. Albus’ heat is calling to him, and Gellert doesn’t fight it. Can’t fight it. 

He pushes forward, and both wizards groan in unison as Gellert breaches that area that has been forbidden to him for so long. Once he’s fully seated, Gellert has to take a moment to reorient himself, his chest rising and falling, the man gleaming with sweat, as he takes in deep lungfuls of air. Albus' eyes are rolled into the back of his head as his limbs and cunt twitch around him.

“ _Bloody hell_ ,” says Gellert, not articulate enough to say anything else. Albus whimpers pitifully before he lets out a sharp cry, accompanied by a large rush of fluid from his cunt that coats Gellert’s balls and thighs in stickiness. Albus lets out another pitiful moan, fingers clenched tightly into the duvet as his body continues to tremble and twitch in the aftershocks of his release. “Merlin, but you’re beautiful,” says Gellert, voice almost wrecked as his hips snap forward. 

Albus moans in response, and soon his cries of pleasure grow louder and more frequent as Gellert begins to fuck into him with abandon. It has been so long, _too long_ , and neither man lasts particularly long as the bed bangs against the wall and their joint cries increase into a fever pitch. Somehow, Gellert manages to wring another orgasm out of Albus’ pulsating cunt that is like a siren trying to draw him to his death. _'But what a way to go'_ thinks Gellert dazedly as his hips stutter through his orgasm, bollocks drawn up tight against him as his cock pumps more cum than he thinks he’s released in one go in _years._

“Fuck,” he says hoarsely, hips still jerking forward as Albus’ cunt continues to milk him dry, his twitching walls squeezing out every last drop from him. When he finally finishes Gellert pulls out with a wet squelch, collapsing onto the bed next to Albus who’d passed out after his last orgasm. Gellert is feeling quite tired himself so he draws Albus close and away from the wet spot as he tugs the duvet over their flushed skin.

 _'Perhaps I’ll have to send Tom, no Marvolo, a thank you note,'_ Gellert thinks before he too finds himself surrendering to the sweet embrace of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“Guten Morgen. Alles in ordnung?”

Aberforth responds in smooth Hochdeutsch, barely an accent from what Gellert has said. They’re outside in the courtyard given that today is a regularly scheduled visit, unlike the last two times Albus had come to see his husband. Albus doesn’t interrupt their time together. Given the distance between Scotland and Austria—even with the international floo—it took quite a bit of time for their party of two to travel the distance from Hogwarts to Nurmengard. Plus, with Aberforth in his last year of schooling, the amount of time he had to devote to such journeys were lessened due to his own educational pursuits.

Albus sets up a game of wizard’s chess, playing against himself in the warm sunlight although half of his attention is still trained on the figures of father and son. They’re two heads are bowed together, copper and blonde gleaming under the light, as Gellert scrawls a few glyphs on a scroll. There’s no power in the notations, however. The dampening field powered by Muggle technology takes care of that but without such precautions, Gellert wouldn’t even be allowed quill and parchment even for the purpose of exchanging owl post. The Wizengamot had taken maximum precautions to keep a Dark Lord here but Albus can’t complain. Gellert had never done so either considering the alternative was a life sentence at Azkaban. It was an easy trade when one put it against a lifetime of mindlessness, or madness, that inevitably befalls those prisoners under a dementor's control.

It’s not until Albus hears the name of Ollivander interspersed amongst the German that he turns his full attention to the pair. Albus has already spoken with his son, about his future, so he’s not surprised by what he can catch from the conversation, he’s just curious to see how Gellert will take the news.

“You always were curious, about the wand that took your father down,” says Gellert, and the fact that he’s switch to English makes it clear that he’d noticed his wife’s attention, and is inviting the other to join in.

“Mum is a powerful wizard, sure. It’s inevitable really, yet…”

“Have a care, son.” Aberforth mouth snaps shut as Gellert’s gaze darts around the courtyard. Seemingly satisfied that no unwanted ears are listening to their conversation, Gellert continues. “You forget that which the wizarding world is ignorant of: The wand that Albus wields is not the one that defeated me. In fact—”

“I never defeated you,” says Albus with a sigh, the wizard abandoning his wizard’s chess so that he can stand beside Gellert. Twin pair of the blue eyes gaze up at him as Albus plasters himself to Gellert’s side, his long fingers brushing through the golden strands of Gellert’s hair.

Gellert presses his face into Albus’ stomach, enjoying the rhythmic rise and fall as well as the soothing caresses through his hair. “I surrendered.” Gellert can feel Albus’ fingers clinch at the words, at the inevitable pain that of their memories. Gellert presses a small kiss to Albus’ robe covered midriff. He can feel Albus going slack against him so Gellert wastes no time in drawing the man down to his lap.

“…you never told me,” says Aberforth, his blue eyes taking in the picture of his mum closing his eyes, his head resting on Gellert’s chest while those fingers that had just twined through golden hair grip at his husband’s robes. Between his two parents, Gellert has always been the more open and as frustrating as Albus’ secretive ways can sometimes be, Aberforth has always tried to avoid intentionally inflicting pain onto the other redhead.

“I didn’t want to hurt your mum,” says Gellert, perhaps having picked up on some of the thoughts dancing across Aberforth’s face. “Such memories do nothing but to remind him of that which we lost.”

“Ariana,” Aberforth breaths out, and just saying the words has Albus fingers clenching more tightly in Gellert’s robes. This is the first time, in more years than he can count, that Aberforth had dared to speak the name of his sister. The sister he had never met because she’d perished before even entering this word, a sister he only knew as a name on a tombstone.

“The wand you speak of is a wand that seeks death, and in our duel, it snuffed out the life most vulnerable. In my arrogance, I thought myself strong enough to control such things. I realized too late, and we both paid the price. At the end of it, I had not the will to continue—I surrendered—and thus, Albus became a master of death.”

“A master of death?” parrots Aberforth, because even though he and all of the wizarding world knows about that particular sacrifice, this was the first time Aberforth had heard it explained in such a way. And with Albus, the ever-powerful wizard looking so vulnerable in his husband’s arms, Aberforth finds himself unable to speak more on Ariana. Perhaps he will write his father about it, but for now, he’ll turn his attention to the other half of the conversation.

“Yes, so even for one as skilled as Ollivander it would be impossible to recreate such a wand because it was not brought into this world by mortal hands.”

“I’ll find a way,” says Aberforth, and the conviction in his voice causes Gellert to arch a blonde brow at his son. “You said the wand seeks death, but what is stronger than death?”

“Life, love, hope? There are a number of things depending on one’s philosophy,” says Gellert with a small shrug while one hand absently brushes across Albus’ spine, up and down, as the man seeks to bring a measure of peace and comfort to the slender form.

Aberforth nods. “Exactly. If I can fashion a wand to seek out such things, perhaps it will be able to rival a master of death.”

“So, you are sure of your path then?” Aberforth gives another nod. “Good,” says Gellert as he rises to his feet, Albus still cradled in his muscled arms since exercising is one of the few things he can get up to under his prolonged stay in prison. “Ollivander will benefit from such a dedicated pupil.”

Aberforth nods again as he watches his parent’s quick departure before his attention is turned back to the glyphs that Gellert had written earlier. He can just guess what his parents are about to get up to and he certainly doesn’t want to think about _that_.

When the couple makes it to Gellert’s room the blonde wastes no time in seeing to Albus’ comfort. He gently lays the redhead down upon the duvet, fingers working on his shoelaces before he pulls first one, then another, oxford off the man’s feet. His socks are next before Gellert’s fingers make quick work of the row of delicate buttons dotting all the way down.

“Albus?” Gellert calls out once he has his wife’s robes parted. Albus’ gaze blinks open blearily. “Pull your arm through,” says Gellert, giving the sleeve of Albus’ robe a small tug. 

Albus follows his instructions easily, and it’s not until Gellert is working on the other arm that the redhead speaks. “Did Aberforth leave?”

“Not yet, I don’t think,” says Gellert, although it wouldn’t be the first time Aberforth got out of dodge once his parents made their way to the privacy of Gellert’s room. Albus looks like he’s about ready to ask some more questions, but thinking is what had earlier filled him with melancholy so Gellert dispels that desire with a press of lips against lips.

Albus’ mouth feels hot beneath his, needy and desperate, ferocious almost as he wraps his arms and legs around Gellert like some sort of a limpet. Gellert doesn’t mind. In fact, he’s more than happy to fulfill Albus’ desperate need for comfort after the weight of that earlier conversation. The two kiss until Albus’ lips are swollen beneath his and the need to breathe becomes too much. When they break the kiss both men are gasping desperately for air, but Gellert’s mouth is just as greedy as Albus’ own lips so it’s but a few moments before Gellert is trailing kisses down Albus’ bare chin, and then down the long line of his throat.

Albus’ head tilts back, a sigh of pleasure escaping him as the tickling trail of Gellert’s beard travels further down until his lips have latch around a hard nipple. “Oh,” Albus breaths out, fingers moving to tangle in Gellert’s hair again as he parts his legs wider. Gellert hasn’t made one move to appease the ache growing between his legs but that doesn’t stop Albus from wrapping his legs around Gellert’s middle, the redhead’s body arching and grinding as he seeks out much-needed friction.

Gellert grins against the little nub in his mouth before trailing his tongue over to the other nipple. Albus lets out another sigh as Gellert licks against it, then a gasp once his husband bites at the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Gellert,” Albus gasps, fingers tightening in those blond locks again as he moans in pleasure. “Gellert, please.”

The chuckle that Gellert releases vibrates across Albus’ skin before that tongue is trailing lower. Albus lets out a soft groan as it flicks across his navel and then it’s going lower still, until it’s flicking across the head of Albus’ cock. Albus gazes at the ceiling blankly, panting softly as the heels of his feet dig into Gellert’s back, urging the man to take more of Albus into his mouth. When Gellert does, the thighs around his ears tremble, the fingers in his hair clench and the sounds that are leaving Albus’ mouth turn all the more desperate.

“ _Oh_ , please, please,” Albus moans before his eyes roll into the back of his head, a deep groan leaving him as Gellert takes his shaft all the way down. The groan turns into a cry of pleasure, accompanied by a desperate, “fuck,” when two thick fingers slide inside of him.

Gellert’s head bobs up and down while the fingers in Albus’ cunt pump in and out. Between Gellert’s sucking and the wet squelching of the fingers pounding away at him, Albus' ears are almost deaf to his own cries of pleasure. That doesn’t last long, however, because all it takes is Gellert’s thumb working its magic against his clitoris for Albus to begin thrashing around. All the noise in the world wouldn’t be able to shut his ears to his own desperate cries right now.

Albus is close, so close, and it’s impossible for Gellert not to know with how much his cock and cunt are leaking, and with how much his thighs are trembling. Gellert is skilled enough to draw out this pleasure into what feels like an eternity, yet it seems today such activities aren’t on the agenda. Instead, Gellert presses the thumb of his free hand against Albus’ puckered entrance. That small amount of additional pleasure has his eyes rolling in the back of his head again, but it’s when Gellert’s finger actually breeches that circle of muscle that Albus tumbles over the edge, the wizard almost choking over his own tongue as he shoots his release across the lapping tongue. Albus can feel Gellert swallowing around the sensitive head of his cock, and the stimulation is almost too much. He lets out a small whine, but Gellert doesn’t stop, swallowing everything that Albus has to offer.

“G-Gellert,” cries Albus as Gellert swallows _again_ around the sensitive head. Albus’ thighs clench around him, but Gellert continues his sweet torture. With such dedication, it’s not long at all before the overstimulation has Albus’ cunt gushing out a rush of fluid against the death grip it currently has on those two fingers that are still pumping inside of him. “F-fuck,” stutters Albus, but it seems his second release has satisfied his husband because not soon after Gellert withdraws both his mouth and fingers.

Albus stares up dazedly, blue eyes almost feverish as he watches Gellert licking the few wayward drops of semen from his mouth before he licks up the rest of Albus’ release from his wet fingers. Albus groans at the sensual picture Gellert made, poised above him, the muscles of his gorgeous body outlined and on display even beneath the robe he still wore. Gellert’s body has always been beautiful, but it wasn’t until his prolonged captivity that those muscles had turned into a living work of art.

“You should be naked too,” Albus finally manages to say, voice still low and breathy with lust.

Gellert grins before he’s hastily pulling off his robe with much less care than he’d taken with Albus’ own clothes. When he’s finally naked, his muscles gleam under the candlelight, his cock standing tall and proud from a nest of blond, almost brown, curls. Albus' fingers are on him almost instantly, all ten digits wrapping around his cock as Albus begins to work his way up and down, massaging the twitching, pulsating flesh.

“Merlin, you’re so hot,” breaths Albus, mouth watering a bit as he watches his hands coaxing precum out of the tip as Gellert’s cock, and Albus’ own fingers, growing wetter by the second. “I want to taste you.”

“Later,” is Gellert’s gruff reply, the blonde unable to wait a minute longer to be inside of Albus’ heat. “Lean back,” he says, and Albus drops his hands quickly, though not without one last lingering caress. 

The pale thighs are spread wide, those twinkling blue eyes like stars in a night sky as they watch Gellert greedily. Gellert shuffles forward, a hand at the base of his own cock as he carefully guides it into Albus’ tight, clenching heat. Both men let out a groan of pleasure as Gellert bottoms out, his bollocks flush against the cheeks of Albus’ arse. He rests there for a few seconds, feeling Albus’ muscles fluttering around him in pleasure before Gellert draws nearly all the way out in one long, delicious stroke. Another collective groan, and then Gellert is snapping his hips forward in one, brutal stroke. There’s the sound of flesh slapping flesh, and the two men moaning in tandem as Gellert’s balls smack against Albus' arse while Albus’ cunt massages the length of his cock.

After that, the rhythm picks up. Albus’ arms and legs are wrapped around Gellert, the redhead practically hanging on for dear life because the orgasms from earlier had primed his body, making it pleasure ready and boy, was he experiencing a lot of pleasure right now. It’s all he can do to keep himself from clawing the skin off Gellert’s back though that doesn’t stop him from biting at Gellert’s shoulder. “M-more. Harder,” Albus’ gasps against Gellert’s muscled flesh, his own hips moving desperately to meet each pounding thrust from his husband. With how tightly he’s wrapped himself around Gellert, Albus’ cock receives enough stimulation to grow hard again, and Gellert notices soon enough because it’s not long before his fingers are wrapping around Albus’ cock, pumping his hard cock in rhythm with their lovemaking.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Albus chants, words throaty in Gellert’s ear as his husband continues to pound away at him but he’s close, Albus knows he is because those measured thrusts are starting to lose their rhythm, and Albus can feel the flesh inside of him growing impossibly larger. It has Albus groaning again, and his own cock twitching in need around Gellert’s warm flesh, leaking profusely from the wicked attention it’s getting.

It’s when Albus feels that first rush of wet heat inside of him accompanied by an answering groan from Gellert that Albus finds himself shooting his own heat between them. Gellert’s hand is sticky with Albus’ release as his head falls forward, his on teeth sinking into Albus' shoulder now as his hips grind forward, pumping each and every ounce of seed deep in Albus’ twitching walls. When he finally pulls out, it’s with a wet squelch followed by a large dollop of his own seed leaking out of Albus’ used cunt.

“Fuck,” Gellert groans, his spent cock releasing a weak stream of cum at the sight before the man is collapsing onto the bed next to Albus. They’re a weak, sweaty, and sticky mess but that doesn’t stop the two men from cuddling close, their heavy breathing slowly turning into deeper breaths of air as they soon doze off to sleep against each other.


	4. Chapter 4

“They say there are three sides to every story. And somewhere between yours and Mum’s therein lies the truth,” says Aberforth, the words leaving his mouth in a stream of high German that is typical of the way he and his father usually converse. 

“Natürlich,” replies Gellert, his gaze trained on Albus who is standing across the way unpacking a lunch that the Hogwarts house-elves must have prepared. The redhead doesn’t pay the two of them any attention, humming to himself as he lays out what surely must be the beginning of a feast on the large, wooden table.

“So, what really happened to Ar—to the baby?” asks Aberforth, quickly switching to a safer word because even if Albus is a good distance away, hearing the name ‘Ariana’ will grab his attention without fail as it always does. Plus, the humming is pleasant. There won’t be more of that if the weight of Ariana is allowed to descend.

Gellert sighs. “The duel was long and grueling. It was nearly impossible to discern who would get the upper hand given how intimately your mum and I know each other’s moves.” Gellert pauses as he does a quick sweep of the area with his gaze, but after all these years the guards are comfortable enough to allow adequate privacy during these family visits. “As you know, I wielded the elder wand but with your sister in Albus’ belly, the added magic was more than enough to level the playing field.”

“I know this part.”

Gellert nods. “Aye. It’s no secret that Albus blames himself for what happened that night; he would never have approached me with such intent without the magical boost that fueled his blood, well aware of the advantages gained by the wand I held.” Gellert lets out another sigh as he glances over towards Albus again. He’d need to speed up the conversation because their little family picnic is nearly unpacked and even if Albus isn’t entirely fluent in German he knows enough to easily discern just exactly what the two of them are speaking of. “The babe couldn’t survive all the stress and…and miscarried. All these years and yet the guilt of it continues to plague him. Perhaps it’s easier for us to blame ourselves than one another. Or perhaps it’s what’s necessary for us to continue to exist in this bit of bliss that we’ve found here.”

“Bliss?” Aberforth repeats, brows furrowing in surprise as he stares into Gellert’s matching pair of cerulean orbs.

“Don’t act like such a concept is terribly foreign, son. Albus loves to tell me of your frequent visits with a certain Maledictus.”

Aberforth cheeks color red. “I don’t know why you have Nagini guarding the Chamber of Secrets. They both might be male bearers but it’s plain to see that Mum and Professor Marvolo don’t get on too well. I’d rather not be in the middle of it.”

Gellert laughs. “Perhaps it’s that reason exactly.”

“Hm?” asks Aberforth, perplexed.

“The gift. From what I hear, those two first-years sharing the Chamber of Secrets aren’t particularly fond of each other either, and they too share the gift. But I suppose it’s to be expected.”

“What is?”

“The lack of compatibility, the bit of…innate tension. I imagine if one were to look back through a thousand bloodlines there’d never be a place where two male bearers meet. I suppose Lady Magic discourages them from forming such intimate unions.”

“Ah. Makes sense.”

“Lunch’s ready,” calls Albus, smiling at the two as he waves them over to the preverbal feast that he’s painstakingly set out.

“Is there someone else dropping by that I don’t know about?” chuckles Gellert, switching back to English now as he and Aberforth settle down for the meal.

“From those words, one would think your own appetite isn’t absolutely ferocious.”

Gellert grins at his wife. “And you say that like it’s a bad thing.”

 _“Vater!”_ Both of his parents laugh at how affronted Aberforth sounds at having picked up on the innuendo in his father’s voice.

“No need to get your knickers in a twist, son,” chuckles Gellert, seating himself on the wooden bench before he’s reaching a hand up to draw Albus down to his side.

Aberforth settles across from them once he’s sure that there won’t be any further suggestive talk between his parents. The food the house-elves have prepared is delightful as always, and the conversation is pleasant; just his parents making further inquiries about his classes and such. It’s not until they’re preparing to eat custard pie that the conversation takes a turn.

“Ugh, mum, how much sauerkraut can you eat? You’ve literally put it on _everything_ and now pie, too?” Aberforth sounds deeply offended by the very notion, his freckled nose wrinkling in distaste as he makes a little gagging noise because sauerkraut on pie, really? That’s just gross.

Albus blinks down at his food, his gaze full of surprise as though he isn’t entirely aware of the food he’s been happily consuming for the better part of an hour. “Oh....” he says, cheeks coloring a bit. He must have been distracted, truly, as there’s really no other excuse as to why his slice of custard pie has been topped with a healthy serving of sauerkraut. “I just…had a craving,” Albus says, brows furrowing as he now stares at his pie as though it holds all the answers in the universe.

There’s a moment of silence. And then another moment. It’s not until the silence has stretched into uncomfortable incredulity that Aberforth finally speaks. “ _No bloody way._ ” The words come out in one long exhale of breath, the teenager completely shocked because it just couldn’t be so. There is no bloody way that his mum who’s already on his way to acquiring a head full of greys is somehow _pregnant_.

But what else can it be? Gellert has been glancing from the pie to Albus midsection for the last minute or so, the man looking equal parts surprised and delighted while Albus himself has gone deathly silent, a hand pressed to his trembling lips and face ashen. Albus makes a choked off noise that’s at least half a sob before he’s jumping to his feet and nearly tripping over himself as he runs off towards whatever safety can be found in Gellert’s quarters.

“…I need to speak to your mum. I’ll see you before the holidays.” 

Aberforth is forced to nod because it’s as though he’s gone mute now, his blue eyes wide as he watches the figure of his father heading inside the stone walls. When Gellert makes it back to his room, it’s to find a distraught Albus who looks like some sort of animal being led to slaughter. He jerks away from Gellert’s touch, almost bashing himself into a wall if not for the quickness of Gellert’s hands, stopping him. Gellert is speaking words of reassurance, trying to calm down the distraught man but Albus continues to make choking cries, his slim body trembling in Gellert’s hold as tears continue to drip down his face.

“…Albus, Albus. I need you to calm down. You’re alright. _We’re_ alright. It’s ok. Shh, come here…” Gellert’s coaxing words and hands are enough to finally get Albus to press against him, the redhead’s gasping breaths and choked off cries turning into soft whimpers as he clings to the only other man that can offer him some comfort. “It’s alright. We’re not going to lose this one.”

“You don’t know that,” Albus chokes out, before moaning pitifully against Gellert’s chest, his hands desperately clenching at his husband’s clothes. “We should…we should have _never._ I shouldn’t even be pregnant right now,” Albus brokenly moans, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks.

“Even had we a time-turner I wouldn’t undo putting this babe in your belly. A child is a wondrous thing; a blessing from Elphame. Albus, you need to let Ariana go.”

“How can you ask that of me!?” Albus demands, almost succeeding in wrenching himself free of Gellert’s grip but his husband’s arms are like iron bands around him, and in the end, Albus sags against him weakly. “She was our child! She—”

“She would not wish to see her mother hurt so.” Gellert reaches up a hand to brush away Albus’ tears before lowering his head so that he can press a kiss to the top of his bowed head. “When it is our time to leave this world, she will be waiting for us on the other side. But until then, you have a son to that still needs you, another babe on the way, and a school full of impressionable minds to mold. Ariana isn’t going anywhere, but the time we have on this plane is precious and I would spend the last of that time with you and our children.”

Albus nods, mute now save for the occasional shuddering breath and a few stubborn tears that Gellert wipes away. Albus is shaking in his arms, eyes tightly clenched as Gellert moves the warm palms of his hands up and down, soothing where he touches and bringing comfort to the redhead. Eventually, Gellert manages to maneuver the two of them to his bed, Albus curled up on his lap as his mouth joins in to offer comfort. His mouth brushes against closed eyelids and tear-stained cheeks while intelligible murmurings pass his lips on the quest of comforting Albus.

Time has no meaning for the two of them. It could have been seconds, minutes, even hours but eventually, the lingering shudders cease their torment as Albus rests lax against Gellert’s warmth. Those kisses, that had peppered all across his tear-streaked face fasten across his mouth now, lips melding against lips until a sleek tongue breaches Albus’ defenses, sweeping inside of him and eliciting a flicker of heat in its wake.

And this is exactly what Albus needs, a chance to take his mind off the miraculous, and quite possibly dangerous, pregnancy he now finds himself in. Another brush of Gellert’s tongue draws a moan from Albus, this one full of desire before Albus draws back from those tempting lips. “It’s my turn now.”

“Hm?” asks Gellert, the knuckles of one hand softly brushing up and down Albus’ spine while the other hand wraps around Albus’ neck, eager to pull him back for more heated kisses.

“To taste you. You said later.”

“Huh? I did, didn’t I?” Albus gives a quick nod, the man pressing one last lingering kiss to Gellert’s mouth before he’s sliding off of his husband’s lap and down to his knees on the hard floor. “Albus—” says Gellert, the man only getting one word out yet his tone making it clear that he’s protesting the position.

“Pillow,” Albus quickly interrupts, knowing that Gellert won’t have a basis for his argument if Albus’ knees are cushioned.

Gellert reaches behind him, blinding snatching up a pillow to hand over while keeping his gaze on his _pregnant wife_. Gellert hasn’t really processed that fact as most of his focus since it’s discovering has been on calming and comforting his wife. But having succeeded in that endeavor, enough that they’re moving onto more pleasurable activities means that Gellert can’t quite get the thought out of his head. It feels like he’s always desired Albus, even in the time before they’d met, yet as great as the thrum of his desire is, it can never peak the moments of the desire he feels when Albus is pregnant with his child.

That thought, of Albus swelling with the evidence of their coupling as he grows round with their child, has Gellert moaning. He reaches his fingers down to brush into the long strands of Albus’ hair while the other wizard makes quick work of the buttons keeping him from his prize. When Albus parts the bottom of Gellert’s robe he wastes no time in dipping his slender fingers into the waistband of Gellert’s briefs as he pulls. The head of Gellert’s cock juts free, proud and flushed red at the tip before Albus pulls the brief’s down until the rest of Gellert is bare. Albus licks his lips at the sight before he spits in the palm of his hand so that he can slick up that long, thick shaft. His other hand teases at Gellert’s bollocks, rolling the weight around while he stares up at his husband, those twinkling blue eyes taking in every nuance of pleasure dancing across Gellert’s visage.

“I thought you said you wished to taste me,” says Gellert, voice rough with desire has he stares down at the picture his wife makes, kneeling before him and flushed with desire while fondling Gellert’s private parts.

Albus licks his lips again before dipping his head low. Gellert uses his fingers to keep Albus’ hair out of the way while his wife carefully licks at the head of his cock. Gellert lets out a small curse, hips instinctively bucking forward before he manages to still the movements. He can practically feel the smugness oozing off Albus before his wife blessedly takes Gellert in his mouth, causing them to moan at the sensation. Albus’ tongue laves at the underside of his prick while he hollows his cheeks. Gellert’s hips twitch but the man manages to override his desire to plunge deep into that wet heat. Instead, he lets Albus set the pace, eyes hooded as he watches Albus head bobbing up and down the large cock. They’ve been together for decades and Albus is still unable to take Gellert all the way down without choking on the last few centimeters. Not that Gellert minds.

However, Gellert refuses to let Albus indulge in that particular activity today much to Albus’ growing frustration. Whenever Albus’ throat begins to close up, his mouth simultaneously growing wetter around the shaft he’s very near to choking on, Gellert will pull at his hair, not enough to hurt but firm and unyielding in order to keep Albus from going lower. This causes Albus to growl in annoyance, and the vibrations of that sound running along Gellert’s cock in turn cause Gellert’s hips to roll forward, briefly giving Albus a taste of what he wants before Gellert quickly controls himself. Perhaps it’s these small moments that appease Albus, making it so that the man doesn’t force his hand. Instead, Albus wraps one around the base of Gellert’s cock, slick and wet with his own spit and the salty taste of Gellert’s precum. Albus' other hand reaches up to fondle at Gellert’s bollocks again, the two balls wet with the slick that’s dripping from Albus’ stuffed mouth and running down Gellert’s cock. 

The dual sensations have Gellert’s head falling forward in pleasure, groans escaping as he keeps a heated gaze on Albus, refusing to miss even a second of the beautiful sight of his wife taking his pleasure with that talented mouth of his. Gellert’s hips are twitching minutely now, the blonde unable to stop the movements as the peak of his pleasure grows nearer. “Albus, I’m about to… _fuck_ , I’m about to cum.”

Albus hums around him, his head bobbing with more enthusiasm as the wet, sucking noises grow louder and somehow seem even filthier than they had a minute ago, perhaps because of the extra saliva that Albus is steadily using as lubricant to pump at the flesh not wedged down his throat and _oh._ Albus' tongue is flicking at the thick vein on the underside of his cock that’s so eager to pump that soft wet throat full of seed. “Albus,” Gellert tries again, hands going slack in that silky hair but Albus uses that moment of weakness to press his lips down against the hand at Gellert’s base, taking as much of his shaft in as he can. The warm tongue flexing against the underside, the wet throat tightening as Albus _chokes_ and it’s too much. Gellert’s fingers tighten in that copper hair, perhaps enough to hurt but Gellert is too wrapped up in his own pleasure and Albus doesn’t seem to mind. Instead, he somehow manages to get a moan out around his choking and salivating and that’s all Gellert needs for his hips to snap up, wedging the last bit of his cock between Albus’ swollen lips as he pumps jet after jet of hot semen down Albus’ throat.

Albus’ hands are on his thighs, hanging on for purchase as the nails bite into Gellert’s flesh but Albus doesn’t pull back. Instead, the redhead tries to relax his throat as much as possible while swallowing desperately around the cock twitching in his mouth. There are tears pricking at the corner of Albus’ eyes before Gellert finally pulls back with one long wet slick noise. Albus sucks in a deep, gasping breath of air and then he's sagging against Gellert's knees as a few coughs wrack his slender frame, blue eyes still pinched closed. “ _Bloody hell_ ,” says Gellert, voice hoarse from the lingering pleasure of his release as he drags Albus up from the floor in order to lay him down atop the duvet. “Albus, hey you're ok, yea?” asks Gellert, voice full of concern now while his hands brush away the bit of moisture from Albus’ eyes and the evidence of the few drops of cum that his wife hadn’t quite managed to swallow. 

Albus blinks his eyes open, and in the next instance a wide, pleased smile curves up his swollen lips that are like two ripened cherries, begging to be kissed. “Hmm, yes. I’m quite alright. Quite _satisfied_ ,” hums Albus in pleasure. Seeing that blissed-out expression on Albus' face, hearing the huskiness in his voice that can only mean one thing has Gellert groaning before he’s pressing his mouth against Albus’ warm lips, his tongue reaching out to lick up any evidence of their earlier activity. When he draws back, Albus has a dopey smile on his face, lashes fluttering low as he looks about ready to fall asleep.

When Gellert reaches a questioning hand out to touch at Albus’ hip, the feel of those slender fingers wrapping around his own hand gives Gellert pause. “Later,” says Albus, ending the word on a small yawn before his lifts up his hands to tug at Gellert. His groping fingers don’t cease until Gellert has settled down next to him.

“When you wake up, I am going to suck your soul out through your cock,” promises Gellert, to which Albus just laughs, throaty and satisfied even though Gellert was the one who’d received amorous attentions this day.

“Hm, I look forward to it then.” Albus smiles at Gellert, all of the guilt and anxiety of earlier gone. Seeing that blissed-out smile and knowing that he’s the cause of it has Gellert heart thumping in his chest, powerful enough that he’s surprised it hasn’t burst through yet. It's to the sound keeping a tempo in his ears that Gellert leans forward to press one more kiss to those delightfully kiss-reddened lips.

“Then sleep, and once you awaken, I will thoroughly ravish you.”

Albus lets out another throaty laugh before he’s tossing an arm and a leg over his husband's muscled form. _'Albus' animagus must be something like a limpet,'_ Gellert fondly thinks, almost laughing at the silly thought as he draws the redhead closer. Gellert's hands once more brushing up and down Albus’ arms and his sides, across his shoulders and his back, until the gentle rise and fall of Albus’ breathing turns into the rhythm of sleep. Assured that his wife is resting soundly, it's not too long after that Gellert too, falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and happy holidays! If you're looking for smut this chapter is actually (shocker) smut free! The next one will definitely have some smexi time between our star couple here lol. Also, if anyone is interested in Nagini's background she speaks about it towards the beginning of chapter 22 of Irrevocably. Enjoy!

“Vater, you should have seen it. I think half the school was in a daze for the rest of the week,” says Aberforth, the words coming out in bits and spurts through his laughter. “It’s been over a fortnight and he’s still getting loads of gifts.”

“You’ve received your fair share of mail as well,” says Albus from his spot where Gellert has him perched on his knees, the man’s large hand rubbing soothing circles over the small bump that is Albus’ belly. Being that this isn’t his first pregnancy and that he doesn’t have the same amount of body fat that a woman usually has to disguise such things, Albus isn’t at all surprised at the obvious swell of his abdomen. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” says Aberforth with a grimace.

“For men without contracts, it isn’t entirely uncommon to wait until internships and such are completed but, in your case, you need not worry about such things. Merlin knows we got more than enough inquiries when you were younger but after that whole unfortunate business with Eileen, many Purebloods are content to wait a while. However, it is time enough that you should begin to consider such things, Aberforth.”

Aberforth grimaces again and it’s at this point that Gellert speaks. “Perhaps it’s time to tell your mother,” he says, his warm hand never ceasing the soothing caresses on Albus’ stomach.

“Tell me what?” asks Albus, a small frown tugging at the corner of his lips as he gazes over at his son.

Aberforth just sighs, the young man running a hand over his face before he drops it down to his side. “I have no intention of signing any contracts with any witches, either before or after my internship so whatever compelling offers you’re receiving on my behalf, you may as well go ahead and decline them all.”

“I have never thought you the type to wish to live his life in bachelorhood,” says a surprised Albus. Their family is a bit unconventional sure, but he’d never thought the situation would impress on Aberforth so much that he’d rather live his life alone. That thought has a wave of guilt washing through Albus, causing the redhead to drop his gaze to his lap, his mind already whirling as his thoughts quickly turn to his unborn child.

He doesn’t realize his shoulders have subconsciously hunched in until Gellert is drawing him back, more fully onto his lap so that Albus is practically in his embrace now. “Whatever you’re thinking, stop.”

“But—”

Gellert shakes his head. “Just listen to Aberforth first before you start jumping to crazy conclusions.”

“Crazy conclusions!?” Gellert just gives him a look and after a moment of silence, Albus sighs. “…alright.”

Aberforth waits until the moment has passed, his gaze on his parents before he continues. “There is already one that I wish to marry.”

“Aberforth, this is wonderful news! Why haven’t you told me? Is she a student at Hogwarts?”

“Not exactly, but she does reside there.” At Albus’ puzzled look Aberforth hastily adds, “It’s not a professor.”

“If it’s not a student nor a professor, that does not leave many options as to who your choice could be. Indeed, I cannot think of anyone _suitable_ that fits the description.” There’s a bit of alarm in Albus’ voice because he knows that there’s a small population of half-elves but _surely_ Aberforth would never…

“It’s Nagini,” Aberforth quickly says, the seventh-year realizing that the situation will undoubtedly get worse if his mum keeps jumping to crazy conclusions, as his dad is wont to say.

“Nagini!?” exclaims Albus in surprise. “Aberforth, I know you’ve always been fond of Nagini but a union between you two is impossible. She’s already departed from this world.” Albus ends his words almost on a question as he tries to understand what exactly his son is telling him.

“Her consciousness may be in a portrait right now, but she isn’t dead.”

“Son. I was unaware your…affection for Nagini went this far but you must understand that what you’re saying is inconceivable. Nagini is beyond the veil. Her portrait at Hogwarts would be impossible if this were not so.”

“Not quite,” says Gellert.

Albus’ head whips around so fast that he ends up smacking the other man in the face with a sheet of copper hair. “What did you do?” Albus’ blue eyes narrow, the man stiffening in Gellert’s lap even though Gellert hasn’t once paused in his gentle petting.

“There are two reasons that one goes searching for the Deathly Hallows: Power or immortality. I searched for power, but in that search, I uncovered a few alternatives for prolonging a wizard’s life beyond its natural longevity.”

Albus blinks at him before repeating, _“What did you do?”_

Gellert makes a small shushing noise, his other hand joining in as the wide palm moves over Albus’ shoulders, down his arms in a bid to ease the tension from his form while his other palm continues the gentle caressing of his wife’s belly. “The ritual required the aid of Marvolo Slytherin.”

Albus’ whole body jerks and he would have come tumbling out of Gellert’s hold if not for the man’s arms swiftly tightening around him to hold Albus in place. “How dare you!?”

“This is why I did not wish to tell you,” Gellert snaps. “Anything remotely related to Marvolo has you blinded by your own preconceived notions.”

“You consorted with Tom Riddle to perform dark rituals!”

“What makes you believe the thing dark?”

“What else, besides a Deathly Hallow, could be used to prolong the life of someone in this world? The Maledictus curse condemns those of her kind with the choice of perishing tragically young and human, or to live long lives in whatever form the curse has intended.” 

“You know the legends of the Chamber of Secrets, that Salazar Slytherin ensured the upmost protection of his son. With so much to occupy his attention as a founder and as a Head of House, Salazar wished to engage further methods of protecting the young male-bearer.”

“I know what you speak of, the beast of legend. But once Marvolo gained access to the chamber, there was no sign of the thing. No curses or hexes were discovered nor any signs of some deep-dwelling creature. I never would have allowed the chambers to be used if such a thing existed.”

“That’s because the beast was already dead; life given in exchange for Nagini’s.”

“No,” says Albus with a shake of his head. “That’s impossible. The Chamber of Secrets was only opened last year when Marvolo joined the Hogwarts teaching staff. Nagini has been absent from this world for half a decade now. If what you say is true, then Marvolo—”

“Would have needed to access the chamber five years ago. After that scandal in his youth, you were curious why he would seek a teaching position not so long ago. It went unspoken but there was the silent consensus that until wedlock the board would never agree to have Marvolo as a professor. Yet you were curious as to why Marvolo still made the attempt, even when he had to be aware of such a thing.”

Albus seems to be in some sort of shock, his mouth opening and closing while no sound escapes as he stares at Gellert with disbelieving eyes. Eventually, he seems to gain some wind in his sails because abruptly his face clouds over and his hands clench and well, Albus looks like he’s about ready to start in on a tirade of some sort but Aberforth is about as familiar with the signs as Gellert is. 

“Mum! It was for me, ok?” says Aberforth hurriedly before he finds himself present for the rare times that an argument breaks out in front of the teenager. “You remember the goat incident, right? Everyone thought…well, you know I love goats—they’re my favorite animal and my patronus to boot—I would _never_. But I was young and scared. I didn’t know what to do but I knew if I said anything that Nagini would get in trouble. She was already so scared and I—”

“Aberforth, what happened? Tell me,” says Albus, the redhead’s earlier anger draining away under the wave of his son’s fervent and urgent words. Despite the many years that have passed it seems the memory is still enough to upset his son.

“Nagini. She had come over during Yule to surprise me with a visit. It was during the teacher’s conference that you have during the holidays,” says Aberforth as he rubs a shaky hand over his face. “I had complained about it a few times, about how you had to give up part of your holiday for Hogwarts; I was older now and it wasn’t right of you to keep having Minerva run them while you stayed home with me, I know that. I remember you saying that when you had to leave during my first year.” 

Aberforth pauses to take in a deep breath of air before continuing. “I mean, you already know it was during Yule of second-year but…that’s when Nagini surprised me. I was so happy to see her again, and that year it was such an uncommonly warm winter, so I wanted to show her the grounds. It had been a while since her last visit, and you know goats have always been my favorite animal. I just wanted to show her the one you’d gotten me last year so that I wouldn’t be so sad to be left home alone for part of Yule.”

Aberforth takes in another deep breath as he gives his head a small shake. “Nagini couldn’t help herself. It was the curse. She said it’d grown beyond her control as of late. She knew her time wasn’t much longer before it overcame her completely. She was always off somewhere, doing research on it. Trying to find a cure of some sort. Even Vater was looking, but after that day…the end was inevitable. She…she tried to attack me. Not purposely, of course,” Aberforth quickly says as he watches his mum’s face drain of color. “She tried to warn me before she changed, but it all happened so fast. And when she did, she lunged at me, but my goat jumped in the way and…oh Merlin, it was terrible. It’s no wonder everyone thought I did some retched dark curses on the poor thing because Nagini couldn’t stop herself. Even after he died Nagini kept biting at the thing until it was a bloody mess.”

Albus reaches out a hand to place over Aberforth’s, his thumb gently rubbing over the warm flesh. “I’m so sorry you had to see something like that, Star,” says Albus, calling his son by that name of endearment that he hasn’t used since his boy was exactly that, a boy. But Aberforth is a teenager now on the cusps of manhood, and after his graduation from Hogwarts, he’d officially be an adult. 

Aberforth gives a curt nod before he’s speaking again. “Nagini was devastated, of course. She’d just tried to attack me, entirely against her will. I would have been dead if it wasn’t for that goat, you’d given me and that’s something she couldn’t live with. After that she was ready to die—humanly—she had no wish to live as a near-immortal roaming the land and bringing death in her wake; the living, breathing, embodiment of the curse that her people so feared when they discarded her in the jungles of Indonesia and left her for dead.” Aberforth may have been shaken to remember that particular event from his youth but by the end of it the man’s voice is steely, anger in it as he recalls what had been done to Nagini.

“You never told me any of this,” Albus breaths out. “You led me to believe…yet, you told your father, didn’t you? How else could he have consorted with Marvolo so swiftly after Yule?”

“Nagini was terrified, and the only way I managed to convince her from running off and doing something drastic was that Vater would wish to know. He’d want to say his goodbyes before she…before she departed for Elphame. Nagini respects Vater deeply—he saved her from imprisonment at that retched circus, after all. She agreed but only under the condition that she remain caged.” Aberforth’s cerulean eyes turn stony as he bites out, “Apparently she’d taken to sleeping in such a thing after she’d awakened miles away from where she’d fallen asleep one time too many.”

“That’s terrible,” says Albus with a heartfelt sigh. After Gellert had brought Nagini to Hogwarts Albus had taken the young woman in as she’d had no one, only the clothes on her back. Since then she’d become a part of their family. For a few years, Nagini had been happy but it seems that her time in a place so steeped in magic had done nothing but propel her curse. Once that had been discovered Nagini had no choice but to leave Hogwarts, the only home she’d ever had since being banished from her village in Indonesia, with no cure in sight.

“Yes. I only had two days, well a day and a half before you’d return to Hogsmeade. I went to visit Vater.”

“He was very brave to come here all by himself,” says Gellert with a proud smile at his son. “Before then, Nagini had led us to believe that her time away had helped abate the strength of her curse but sadly, that was not the case. Once Aberforth informed me of what had transpired, I knew there was only one way to save her life.”

“So, you’ve cured her then? But why is she a painting if the curse is no longer—”

“No, you misunderstand me. We may have saved her life, but it is only until a cure is discovered. For now, Nagini is in a petrified state.”

“What!? But even if you find a cure—”

“Yes, yes. I am aware,” says Gellert dryly, the man taking Albus’ chin in hand, tilting Albus’ head to the side so that he can press a kiss to his wife’s lips. When he draws back, he stares into Albus’ sky blue eyes that had mesmerized him from the moment the two had met. “I may not have finished all of my schooling before Durmstrang expelled me but even I know petrification only offers the illusion of immortality. Even if the subjects don’t age physically, the internal organs and such are still at the mercy of time. Worse, aging of the vital organs is accelerated. Therefore, after a time, to give someone the cure to petrification is to condemn them to a swift and painful death.” 

“Then—”

“Shush. Aberforth had the same concerns when I suggested it but Nagini is a unique case, precisely because of her curse. A basilisk cannot turn the power of its gaze upon those of its own kind, you know.”

“A basilisk?” says Albus with a gasp, because he knows the legends of the Chamber of Secrets better than most given that he’s the Headmaster of Hogwarts but never had Albus thought it would be as dangerous a creature as a basilisk.

“The creature had been lying dormant in the walls of Hogwarts, hidden within the Chamber of Secrets. For millennia there had been various theories on what exactly the sort of creature Salazar had left to guard his son, but it wasn’t until the heir of Slytherin turned up that I could test one of those theories.”

“Because he’s a Parselmouth?”

“Exactly. With my aid, Marvolo was able to locate the Chamber of Secrets as well as the creature within. This was after his interview for the teaching position, you remember. Once he was allowed entry into the school again it was easy enough for him to Polyjuice himself into one of the stude—”

“Without the consent of the student, such a thing is entirely illegal!”

“The student was me. I consented,” says Aberforth with a wane smile. “You brought me to Hogwarts after the incident; didn’t want me to be alone. Well…that wasn’t me exactly and I guess after holing himself up somewhere with the insistence that he wanted to be alone, Marvolo was able to locate the beast and to speak with it.”

“The legends were true,” adds Gellert. “As the heir of Slytherin, Marvolo was the only one with the power to control the thing. The basilisk had no choice but to obey its master. And with the explicit instructions I had relayed to him, Marvolo was able to perform the ritual using the blood and venom of a basilisk which has placed her in an enchanted sleep. At first glance, I imagine it looks akin to petrification but, as I said, given Nagini’s curse, the ritual will actual preserve her without the terrible tole on her internal organs as it would any other human.”

“Yea, it’s kind of like she’s Sleeping Beauty now.”

“That, or a bear hibernating,” says Gellert dryly.

“But…even if all of this is true, that doesn’t explain Nagini’s portrait. There’s no way it should be able to speak with her knowledge and memories if she’s truly not behind the veil.” Albus' gaze is pitying as he says the words, not wanting to be the one to smash that look of hope on his son’s face but it would be crueler to allow the teenager to believe in fairytales.

“You thought it odd when I wanted to place Nagini’s portrait down in the dungeons, so near the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room,” says Aberforth. “But the only way for the portrait to work as it has is for it to be placed at the head of her dwelling.”

“What our dear son means to tell you, Albus is that the Chamber of Secrets has a potions cellar. That is where Nagini’s body is placed.”

“Yea, and her painting is right above it,” adds Aberforth. “There was a second part of the ritual but with it, it allows her soul to link with the magics of her painting so that she can still converse and interact with us while her body slumbers. Of course, once a cure is discovered one simply needs to break the enchantment so that her soul can return to her body, to be awakened along with the rest of her.”

There is a moment of silence as Albus lets everything his husband and son have told him fully sink in. “Aberforth, I am pleased that you finally revealed this to me but there is no guarantee that a cure will ever be discovered nor even any that Nagini reciprocates your feelings of her.”

“We speak every day. I know how Nagini feels; I’m not worried about that,” says Aberforth, no hint of anxiety in the words as he meets his mun’s gaze.

“Marvolo has been making some leeway on that front,” adds Gellert, his words in response to Albus’ mention of a cure. “It is part of the condition of my continual support in advising him.”

“I don’t want you consorting with Tom Riddle _at all_.”

“Albus. Locked up in here there is not much I can do to ensure my son’s happiness but this? This is within my power to orchestrate and so I shall do so. Too, Marvolo is not half as terrible as you think he is. When he was a student under your tutelage, he was a boy raised under extraordinary conditions. Most wizards in his place would have probably perished tragically young as an obscurus. Like you, Marvolo is a fighter. He sees something he wants and he does what he needs to achieve it. If you would actually take the time to look past the mistakes of his youth you would realize that a lot of what Marvolo wants to achieve aligns with your own beliefs.”

“I don’t want to talk about Marvolo anymore.”

“Stubborn Gryffindor,” says Gellert, voice equal parts exasperated, equal parts fond before he’s silencing any other protests by sealing Albus’ lips with his own.

When he draws back Aberforth is quickly packing up his stuff. “Uh, I’m going to get going,” he says, voice laced with embarrassment because even if he’s pleased his parents are still fond of each other, despite their areas of contention, he definitely doesn’t want to be around to witness things heating up between the two.

“It’s never too early to study for your NEWTs,” says Albus after he catches his breath from Gellert’s passionate kiss.

“Yea, sure,” says Aberforth, about ready to agree to anything if it means getting out of dodge. He says a hasty goodbye before rushing off as though he has hippogriffs on his tail, leaving his parents to kiss and makeup since that seemed to be one of their favorite pastimes.


End file.
